Someday, The Dreams Will End
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: It started out as a game but exploded into something neither boys questioned at first but when things start to travel down a path they didn't expect, what are two people suppose to do? Live and regret, that's what. SasuNaru


**Author Notes**

Hey everyone! This is Kisa! I know you haven't heard from me in like... FOREVER but I'm still alive!! I've just been through so much right not, I haven't been able to just sit down and write something. Also, I haven't been inspired to write anything as of late. [Plus, my computer had to be shipped out for repairs.] So yeah but.... I'm back!! ^.^ And crazy about SasuNaru right now. I mean... crazy! I've been rping SasuNaru, dreaming SasuNaru, eating SasuNaru [XD Don't ask], everything SasuNaru! It's been so bad, man, it's not even funny. I decided to take my frustration out and force myself to write a story! I'm actually taking great pride in this story because it's unbeted and has been in my mind for some time now. Also, I put a lot of work in this. Hopefully it will show and you all will like it!

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MAKE A PROFIT FROM THE SHOW OR ANYTHING ELSE. I OWN THIS FANFICTION!**

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI/BOYXBOY WITH GRAPHIC THEMES SUCH AS DRINKING, ALCOHOL, STRIPPING, BAD LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF ANY OF THIS THEN DO NOT READ! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ!**

**P.s: I'm looking for a new beta. Send me a pm or review if you're interested.**

**Author Notes End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**~Someday, The Dreams Will End~**_

_**SasuxNaru**_

_**Masaki-san**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Roses are red, violets are blue I'll _

_save my last dance only to dance with you _

**_----------------------SasuNaru-----------------------_**

The music was pounding, making everyone's head spin. The air was thick with alcohol and sweat, followed by with a mixture of lust flowing off people's body. In the normally spacious area, it left little room for people to breath and dance with people they actually knew. It didn't matter however. Everyone was too busy trying to pleasure themselves and keep up with the up-beat, sexual song flowing out of the speakers rapidly.

Hands brushed up against parts that were forbidden on other occasions. Moans rippled deep from their throat, whispers of random names filling the air, making it that much harder to breath. Bodies and hips began to grind against one another, people's lower half wet with desire and passion. That didn't stop them from continuing their magic dance in their own little world.

As the music switched to something more sexual, hands wrapped around necks as lips clashed in a heated battle for dominance or desperation. Two people in particular, were locked in a battle of kissing. One of them buried their tan fingers in black hair, pulling at the silky strains as he pushed the other closer for a deeper connection. Said boy placed his hands on the blonde's hips before they slid down to his ass, gripping it firmly before pushing their lower half closer together.

Muffled moans filled their small area, breaking only a couple people out of the trance they entered. They stared at the two, lust shinning in their eyes as they watched. The two boys didn't noticed the small audience and continued to dance.

Neither of them were sure which slid their tongue in the other's mouth first but they were both satisfied with the end result. Long, pink appendages slid against one another in appreciation for the other's skilled tongue. Saliva was exchanged in a large amount, some sliding down their mouths and disappearing into their sweat-soaked shirt. That didn't matter. It made the kiss that much more bittersweet.

The fingers on the blonde's ass gave one last squeeze before they moved upwards, attaching themselves to his neck. He pushed forward, forcing his tongue deeper inside of the blonde's mouth. A moan rippled from the tan boy's mouth as his eyes fluttered backwards. His knees shivered, threatening to give out on him, as that skilled tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth, then his cheeks. The tongue completely passed the seeking companion in his mouth and brushed lightly against the back of his throat, successfully silencing a growl that started but died.

As the kiss continued, their lungs began to burn for well-needed air. With a gasp and a whimper, they parted, lips connected with their saliva. They panted harshly as their breaths mingled with one another. The world around them woke them out of their daze as someone's voice rang over the music, telling them that their were going to be a performance pretty soon. Both boys parted from one another, the blonde smiling bright.

"That was awesome, Sai! I love dancing with you." The blonde let his tongue come out, sliding across his lips to disconnect the line of saliva. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the pale boy's cheek before he leaned forward a bit more, pressing up against him as he whispered in his ear. "You always make me so damn hard. Just wait for the next song. You're taking care of this problem."

"Fuck… Naruto… forget that. Let me do it now." Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde close to his body. The blonde chuckled in a seductive voice, his tan, skinny hands wrapping around pale ones, removing them from around his waist. "Shh, I know baby but right now, I have to work. I promise, right after this, I'll let you do _anything _you want to me." With one last kiss on the lips, Naruto pulled away and began to push through the crowd, heading to the bar, where his pink haired friend was waiting for him.

Said girl had a pissed off look on her face as she watched her friend approach her. She had medium-length pink hair, that was obviously dyed to the extreme, bangs fanning out over her rather wide forehead and emerald colored eyes. Her cheeks held flawless cheekbones that were dusted pink from blush. Her nose was straight and pointed; lips full and pouty, peach lip-gloss making them shiny. She had a long neck that was attached to small shoulders and a petite body. Her breast were round and perky, obviously signaling that she came from a line of lucky females. Her stomach was nice and muscular, a bellybutton ring attached. Her legs were long and skinny. To top it off, she had soft, supple skin that was too nice for a female of her age to process. It was that of a teen still.

All and all, the female was hot but wasn't very happy right not. She huffed and turned around in her seat once her friend sat down next to her, shaking her head. "I saw that, you tease. You were having sex on the dance floor."

Naruto let his hands trail through his hair as he raised his hand, signaling the bartender. "And? Like I haven't done that before." When the bartender approached him, he ordered two shots of tequila. He then beamed as he looked at his friend. "Sakura, you worry way too much you know. Besides, this is Sai we're talking about. That guy kisses as good as his blowjobs." The blonde shivered lightly as 'a way too long' memory filled his head. He made a mental note to invite the bastard to a hotel or something so he could get laid. God knows, it has been WAY too long. "You can't talk! You've done _much _worse then me! I mean, two guys? Really, are you that much of a freak?"

Sakura huffed, a rosy color bleeding into her cheeks. She grabbed one of the shots that the bartender placed down on the counter, downing it in one gulp before she reply. "Hey, I get good tips from that stuff, you know. You should try it sometime."

The blonde fox shook his head as he downed his own shot. The drink left a bitter taste in his mouth, his throat burning from the disgusting juice. Really, if he wasn't such a loose person when he was drunk and tequila didn't work in like five seconds, he wouldn't drink the shit. It was nasty as hell. "I used to charge Sai but he became a frequent customer and sweet as a doll that I decided to stop. Besides, like I said, he-"

"Gives the best blowjobs. Yeah, yeah, I've heard that." Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto laughed. She could already tell that the bitter substance was taking its toll on the blonde. "You should go out with him."

"Nope. I don't do relationships. Too complicated." He wasn't allowed to have relationships. He was with different people every night when he had to work in the club. Who would approve of their lover kissing and having someone's hands all over them? No one, that's for sure.

The blonde yawned lightly before he stood up off his stool. He glanced over at Sakura once before he asked, "After the dance, do you want a ride home?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm gonna let Ino drop me off because she wanted to talk to me about something. Besides, you're drunk. I don't want to die so young."

"Yeah right. You're saying that just so you can put the moves on Ino. Be careful. You know Tenten has claimed that ass for herself, even if it isn't official." Naruto smiled as his friend sent him death glares. "Nah, I'm kidding. Anyways, I'll be fine. I'm not as drunk as usual so feel happy! Wish me luck!" Naruto leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Sakura's cheek before he pulled away, walking to the back of the club where employers were only allowed to go.

"Hey Naru! You're almost up, you know! Better hurry your ass up." One of the janitors, Rock-Lee, called out. He had a goofy haircut and was wearing green spandex that clung to him in all the _wrong _places. Naruto held back a groan of disgust and shook his head. "Whatever. Where's Ino?"

"She's off watching TenTen again."

"Alright, thanks." Naruto waved goodbye to Rock-Lee before he walked away to find the blonde woman. _'Geez, I wish she would just ask her out. They both like each other.'_ Naruto shook his head. It was kind of sad how Ino and Tenten walked around, casting each other wanting looks of love. They would be together if only they weren't so stubborn and shy about the other rejecting them.

'_Girls are so strange. They're always clueless to the things around them, evening when it comes to their crush.'_ The blonde turned a corner, eyes connecting on a lighter blonde-haired chick. She held a daze look on her face as her hands clutched at her shirt, pulling at the fabric too tightly. Her hair was down, going all the way to her mid-back. At the end, it was tied in a pink ribbon. She had turquoise colored eyes, a nice round face with perky cheeks and full lip. Her body was petite but also athletic, showing that she worked out quite a bit in her spare time.

The young girl's eyebrows twitched as she watched behind pink curtains as a girl danced around a pole to some music. She didn't even notice when the blonde walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Hey Ino…"

"Ah! Naruto?!" Ino's eyes widen as she turned around, glaring at said boy. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get ready for my show which is next. Now I return the question."

"I was… um…" Ino glanced off to the side, her left hand gripping her right arm. She had a puzzled look on her face as she tried to form an excuse for what she was doing. The blonde inwardly sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, knocking her out of her daze. "Forget about it. Come on, help me get dressed."

**------------SasuNaru-----------**

Pale fingers rubbed at equally pale temples, agitation written across a perfect face. Blueish black hair fanned across his face, making his high cheek-bones more perky. He had full, crimson lips that went along with his slightly smaller and feminine figure that shouldn't belong to a male. In fact, it should be illegal for such a male to be so… beautiful.

Said beautiful male crossed and uncrossed his muscled but thin legs over one another, a sigh coming out. Sasuke wasn't very happy right now.

The Uchiha was so used to getting his way that when he didn't, he threw a temper-tantrum, showing off another of his female qualities. He didn't care. He had a _very _good reason to be upset right now.

Stupid dog breath and pain in the ass, Kiba and Neji, decided to drag him down to a local strip joint. Even though he protested and verbally gave statistics about the dangers of strip clubs, Kiba and Neji were convinced that they would take his mind off his work for one night. Apparently, he _worked _too hard.

'_Bullshit. I'm the boss over my fucking company. I have to stay on top of my A game.' _He didn't understand his friends at all. Both of them worked in big law firms, not president over the company like Sasuke was, but in high positions that required a lot of their personal time. Even so, Neji and Kiba and a couple other friends managed to have a social life. If he wasn't so anti-social, the Uchiha felt that he would almost be jealous of his friends.

_Almost _being the key word here.

"Geez, would you stop brooding back there. You _need _to get out and have some fun." Kiba barked, eyes staring at the Uchiha from the rear-view mirror. Said person raised his right hand, middle finger sticking out. "Tch, you'll thank me once you have a sexy chick in your lap."

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke sneered, eyes burning with anger. "If one of those whores touch me, I will kill them. Like I want filth touching me."

Neji placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. He watched as the dog boy glared at Sasuke before muttering a curse word underneath his breath and glancing off to the side. "Sasuke, we just want you to have a little fun. Is that so bad?"

"No it's not but could you think of something else? What the hell would I want to go in a strip club? I could get free sex if I wanted it."

"Guys our age do stuff like this, you know. Besides, this place isn't as bad as you think. Just wait, okay?" Before the boy could answer, they turned a corner, loud music filling the atmosphere even inside of the car.

A big building came in sight, the words "Burning Leaf" highlighted in pink with a pair of legs next to it. There was a long line at the door, people's face courted in anger as they had to wait for people to leave the building in order to get inside. Kiba turned into the parking lot, finding an empty space in the back. He turned the car off, placing his parking break down before he glanced back at his stubborn best friend. "Look Sasuke, your prissy ass is coming inside of this place whether you like it or not. I did bring rope with me so I won't hesitate in tying you the fuck up and placing duck tape over your mouth to shut you up."

Again, Sasuke flashed the dog boy his middle finger before he reluctantly pulled off his seat belt. "I will not have you embarrass the hell out of me. If I must go inside that shitty place, I'll do it on my own." Uchihas didn't have people carrying them.

"Alright!" Kiba perked up a bit, flashing a set of white teeth. He turned to look at Neji before he got out of the car, his excitement radiating from his body. "Hurry up. guys! I don't want to miss anything important!"

Neji and Sasuke both rolled their eyes as they got out of the car, following the pervert to the entrance. _'Figures he would be excited about something so… degrading.' _Sasuke thought. He made a mental note to threaten Kiba and Neji about keeping this between them.

As the group reached the entrance, the line had shorten quite a bit. Sasuke watched as some couples came out of the club, kissing and ready to tear each others clothes off. His nose crinkled a bit, a sign of his discomfort. He made another mental note to not touch anything offered to him.

**---------SasuNaru-------**

One by one, people began to disappear into the club and come out with a new companion. The young Uchiha had long stopped counting the people in front of them and just settled with leaning against the wall, a pissed off look on his face. If possible, he was more annoyed then when he found out he was coming to such a place. People of all different genders kept hitting on him, some thinking he was a prostitute. Others thought he was single and looking for a 'good time'. He had grabbed Neji's arm at some point when two guys had asked if he wanted to do a threesome with them.

"_Sorry. I only have time for one man. Isn't that right, Neji?"_

_Neji's face paled ever so slightly but when he felt a sharp pain in his side, he nervously chuckled and nodded. "Of course, love."_

'_I've had it up to here with this shit. I'm leaving.'_ Sasuke was tired, hungry, and just plain out upset. He wanted to crawl in his king size bed and just sleep away his irritation before he ended up strangling someone. [i.e Kiba]

But of course, some unknown being in the sky wanted to make him suffer because when he decided to give in to his resolve, they were at the front of the door. Kiba jumped up and smiled brightly as two guys and one girl walked out together. He glanced back at Sasuke and Neji before he said, "Time to party!"

The bouncer at the door unhooked the clip blocking access from the door and stepped to the side. His voice was deep as a smirk spread across his face. "Welcome to The Burning Leaf. Enjoy yourself."

"We will!" Kiba shouted before dragging his friends inside the dark place. Sasuke's eyes slightly burned as neon lights flashed everywhere and a wave of heat hit his face. Damn, it was hot and he hadn't been in the place no more then thirty seconds.

'_I can barely hear myself think. So fucking loud.'_ Sasuke could feel a headache coming on already. He squinted his eyes, making out a shape that he deemed to be Kiba's head. His hand reached out, clutching to the older male. He sighed in relief when he was right. "Kiba! This place is so loud!"

"What?!"

"I said, this place is so loud!"

"What?! I can't hear you!"

"THIS PLACE IS SO LOUD!"

Kiba's eyes widen once he processed the information before he nodded. "Ohhh! Yeah, it is! Let's go get something to drink!"

Sasuke made sure to keep his eyes focus on Kiba as he followed him to the bar. Once they sat down on the stools, he looked around a bit before he leaned over to Kiba's ear. "What happened to Neji?!"

"I don't know! Maybe he got lost in the crowd." Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Or ditched us. I'm sure he's fine though." The dog boy raised his hand, motioning for the bartender to come towards them. Sasuke used this time to look around the place. It wasn't as bad as he expected. There weren't any naked girls walking around, flashing customers so they could get cash. In fact, there weren't any naked people. No sign of drugs being sold illegally or older men trying to pick up younger girls. If Kiba hadn't told him that this was a strip club, he would have thought it was just a normal club where people danced to the next morning.

'_Hopefully we'll leave soon anyways. It's so hot.'_ Sasuke turned around in his stool, a sigh coming out. He watched Kiba down some yellowish liquid in a small glass before one was handed to him. He held his hand up as he shook his head. "If that's what I think it is then no. I hate alcohol."

"Oh come on, man. Stop being such a bitch." Kiba offered him the shot again, only to get another no. "Fine. I'll drink it." He placed the glass to his lips, about to down it before a hand was placed on his. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at a smirking girl who took the shot out of his hand and downing the burning alcohol. She then giggled. "Good taste. Now I know one of you wanna dance with me." Her eyes had shifted to Sasuke, only to receive a glare in the process. She then turned to Kiba. "How about you good looking? Let's dance."

"Oh hell yeah!" Kiba placed his arm around the girl's waist. He gave Sasuke one last look before he followed the girl to the dance floor.

'_Thanks for ditching me, asshole.'_ Sasuke shot daggers into Kiba's back as he watched his friend disappear into the crowd. Some friend, leaving him in a club with high-off-hormones people. _'I knew I should have taken my own car. This is bullshit.'_ Now he was stuck in a place he didn't want to be. _'He better bring his ass back pretty soon.'_

**-------SasuNaru------**

'_He's dead.'_ Sasuke's hands clutched tightly in a fist as he stared into space. Two fucking hours. Two long fucking hours. He was going to fucking _kill _Kiba and Neji.

Ever since that dog boy disappeared with that chick, he hadn't seen him at all. He was half considering going in the crowd and finding Kiba but his sanity got the best of him.

Not only was Kiba being a fucking douche but people kept coming up to him asking him to dance. One girl even dared to put her hand on his knee, telling him how good of a time she could show him. He released a string of curse words so fast, she walked away sobbing. _'That's it. I'm walking home.' _He was fed up with Kiba, his stomach was tossing and turning from lack of food, his head was spinning, and he felt like he would have a heat stroke. Sasuke Uchiha was officially done for the right.

The Uchiha quickly stood up, walking through the crowd of people so he could get to the exit. Before he reached it, a voice over the intercom stopped him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take a time to get away from your lover and turn your attention to the stage. The moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived. Make some noise for our number one dancer, Young Flame!"

Sasuke watched as the neon lights disappeared and the room became completely dark. Then a light shinned on the stage, making the pink curtains sparkle. The previous music stopped and something more upbeat was put on. He told himself that this didn't concern him but for some reason, his feet refuse to move.

Suddenly, the pink curtains slid back and a young boy sat in the center of the stage. He wore tight, leather black pants that hung off his waist and a vest that was opened, showing off his tan chest. He wore a hat that blocked most of his face and held a cigarette in one hand, looking as if he was king of the world. Slowly, he brought the stick to his mouth, taking a big puff of the nicotine before dropping it to the ground. He stood up, smashing the cigarette into the ground before he walked forward towards the pole. His right hand came forward, attaching itself to the pole as his left leg wrapped around it. He spun around the silver metal, hips swaying side to side. Once he reached the bottom, his left hand came up, tilting the hat backwards.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he gasped.

Bright, blue eyes opened slowly as they grazed the crowd of screaming people. They held a form of innocence, followed by a tint of humor and appreciation. Soft, supple skin that seemed to glow in the spotlight surrounded a round face. His cheeks were puffy and seemed to have six faint whisker marks, three on each side, making him look like a fox. His lips were a reddish color, perky and gave off the impression that they were soft as feathers. The boy had bright blonde hair that seemed to sprout in random directions, even through the hat.

The guy was beautiful and Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off him.

Naruto smirked and tilted the hat farther back, until it came off. He twirled it around with his index finger before tossing it into the crowd. People began to scream, wanting to catch the sacred hat. _'Hehe I feel so loved.'_

The blonde stood up and pressed his back up against the pole. He closed his eyes and slowly let the music take over his body as he began to dance. His hips grind against the pole, hands sliding over his chest and clad hips. His upper half tilted backwards, mouth opening just a bit as a look of pleasure flashed across his face. People quickly tossed money down on to the stage, screaming for some more skin to show.

Sasuke watched, stunned, as the blonde leaned forward once again, shrugging out of his vest. He smiled warmly before he placed a finger in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He moved the digit in and out, as if it was a much larger item, a couple times before he stopped and started swaying his hips again, this time much faster. His head twisted around, nodding along with the beat of the music as his hands ran down his chest. His index and thumb fingers stopped at his nipples, taking them in between the two as he twisted and pulled on them, making them harden ever so slightly. His body seemed to shiver from the pleasure he adminstered to himself before he twirled around the pole once again. He placed both hands on the ground, his legs opened as he rubbed his groin against the heating metal.

'_God… He's so fucking… intoxicating.'_ Sasuke bit his bottom lip, body heating up drastically. He had never once considered himself to be gay. He had done things with other males and enjoyed it a lot but never fell for anyone of his partners. They were just there to fulfill his need. But it was different with this guy. He didn't even know him and yet, he made him feel so fucking hot. It took a lot longer for his pasted lovers to turn him on but it only took a glance and boom, he was like a teenager in heat.

The Uchiha's eyes watched every moment of the blonde. The way his hands touched on his body gently, then roughly. The way his hips managed to move on beat with the music while swaying to the side. He watched as his chest rised and fell down, his breathing uneven. He even watched as a sheet of sweat began to form on the beautiful blonde's body. He was staring so intently at the blonde's movements, he barely noticed when the music slowly began to stop. It was when the blonde stood up straight and bowed, collecting the money on the ground that he realized his show was over.

_'This is more then I expected. Oh well. I so have to thank Ino for this.' _The blonde smiled inwardly and tucked the money in his pocket. As he reached for his vest, his eyes connected with Sasuke's, pausing his every movement...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the first chapter. Review plz. It will make me happy and post a chapter faster!

Ja Ne~


End file.
